


Virtue To Vice

by antisocialTailor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialTailor/pseuds/antisocialTailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>These secrets I bring to you… are of thorn and ice. These secrets I’ll give to you… will turn virtue to vice…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtue To Vice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apotheounGryphus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apotheounGryphus/gifts).



> I have never written Dave or Karkat before. So I apologise for anything that is just terrible within this little drabble I wrote.
> 
> First in a series of drabble fics inspired by music of the band DeathStars. Song that inspired this one was "Virtue to Vice"

_These secrets I bring to you… are of thorn and ice. These secrets I’ll give to you… will turn virtue to vice…_

Fingers slide through white-blond locks; lips press into bruising kisses. The sounds of two beating hearts resounding in each other’s ears are all they can hear; the warmth of two bodies pressing against one another is all they can feel.

“Come the fuck on….” A growl comes from the smaller teen, pitch-black hair blending in with the darkness of their apartment. The fingers delving up the boy’s shirt stop and a high-pitched keen comes out of Karkat’s mouth as a knee presses up into him. “Strider….”

“Calm down, kitty cat.” Lips curl into a smirk as they slide against the troll’s neck, purring gently. “I’m going to take this nice and slow; let’s just cruise along the highway of this relationship.” Karkat rolls his eyes, fingers grabbing at Strider’s sunglasses, ripping them off of his face.

“Uncover your goddamn eyes.” He spits at the human, who reaches up and strokes his ears, earning a soft purr. “If you don’t let go of my goddamn ear, I am going to kick you so hard in the shameglobes that you won’t be able to see straight for a good sweep.”

Dave lets out a chuckle, whispering into Karkat’s ear. “Retract those claws, kitty.” Karkat growls, and Dave pushes him away, moving away from the troll. He looks at the boy, at his bare chest, and his clothed pants. Dave couldn’t even get through the door of his apartment without being attacked by the other.  

“Fuck you so hard in the waste chute, Strider.” The teen laughs, reaching behind him and pulling out a cigarette, flicking his lighter and lighting the cigarette. “What the fuck is that?” Karkat pulls himself away from the door, shutting it and bolting it.

“A cig.” Strider replies, as the troll reaches forward, pulling the cigarette from the other’s mouth. “What do you think you’re doing, kitty cat?” Karkat takes a drag, blowing out a ring of smoke, looking at the other male with narrowed eyes, lips curled into a snarl. 

“Tell me Strider. Why the fuck when we came to your shitty ass planet, you decided to take me in? You couldn’t have taken Terezi or Vriska; or Feferi. You know.” Karkat drops the cigarette, stomping it out with the toe of his foot. “A girl who wouldn’t mind giving it up to you.”

“Cuz I wasn’t interested in either of them.” Dave shrugs, scratching his head with his blunt nails, picking up his sunglasses and putting them back on his face.

“What the fuck does that have to do with anything?” Karkat demands, grabbing his turtleneck and pulling it on over his head. “Answer me, goddamnit. Why did you take me in?”

Dave didn’t reply; he just shrugged, plopping down on the couch. He runs his fingers through his hair as Karkat’s face softens slightly, moving towards him.

“Why did you fucking take me in, Strider?”

_Don’t tell them nothing; not a word._

“…” Strider sighs, looking at the scratches on his arms from Karkat’s sharper nails and one of their older wrestling matches.

“Strider.”

“Because. You weren’t like the others.”  

“I wasn’t like the others? How about you stop talking in cryptic speeches and just fucking tell me?”

_It’s what I keep inside; this is the crime I’ve tried to hide._

“Are you in pity with me, Strider?”

_I’ll only tell you once._

“If that’s what you trolls use for the expression of love, then yeah I guess I am. I ‘pity’ you Karkat.”


End file.
